


meet me at the hotel room

by MageMew



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Love Hotels, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageMew/pseuds/MageMew
Summary: A tryst at a love hotel after practice never hurt anyone, right~?
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	meet me at the hotel room

**Author's Note:**

> First off, oh my god this thing is a BEHEMOTH of a one shot, especially for me. I swear I only meant to write a thousand or so words but before I knew it the document was seven pages long.  
> YES I did in fact name this after that Pitbull song. The Google Doc is called "WE AT THE MOTEL HOTEL HOLIDAY INN". Also I didn't, like, _mean_ to give Ren a biting/scratching kink (or make him a bit of a pain slut), but that's just the way the cookie crumbles.  
> Unbeta'd, enjoy the smut, sorry it's so god damn long.  
> (and to anyone worried that i abandoned ilyhiki, don't worry! that's getting updated next, i just needed to get this fic out of my system. please forgive me!)

The message was short, but it got the point across more than clearly enough.

_Nayuta: There’s a love hotel near the studio. Text me when you’re finished with practice if you want to come._

Ren had been practicing with ARGONAVIS for the past few hours, nothing too intense, but for a lot longer than he was used to. Yuuto has pretty much insisted that they run through the set for their upcoming live in a few days, multiple times, to the point the staff had to ask them to leave because they had to close. It was 10 pm, usually the time Ren would be falling asleep, but if he wasn’t already awake thanks to practice, the text message sure woke him right up. His thumbs hovered over the phone’s keyboard, re-reading the message to make sure he wasn’t misinterpreting anything. Then again, the message left little to interpret. Still, at this hour?

_Ren: Won’t we have to pay extra this late, even for only a couple of hours?_

_Nayuta: I’ll pay._

Well, when he says it like that…

_Ren: I’ll be over as soon as I can._

The next text Nayuta sent was an image of, Ren assumed, the front of the hotel. It was actually pretty inconspicuous, all things considered, definitely not the image of a love hotel that someone would usually think of. Really, the only giveaway that it was a love hotel was the prices outside advertising a “rest” and a “stay”. After that, another image was sent; a GPS map screenshot, showing the distance between the studio and the hotel. And he wasn’t kidding; it was only a few minutes walk to the hotel, if the map was accurate.

After sending a quick text to the band group chat to tell them he was going on ahead (they would call him out on how flushed he was), he quickly slipped out of the studio and followed the screenshot map as best he could. Sure enough, the walk was quite short, even if he did spend a bit longer than necessary looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him; he didn’t want to explain to any of his band members why he was going to a love hotel, this late at night. Just about the only thing they wouldn’t be surprised by is _who_ he was going to meet there. It was a bit of an open secret that Ren and Nayuta were seeing each other, but not in a romantic sense. Everyone had the decency to not really talk about it, but he had seen his friends look down at bite marks and hickeys he wasn’t able to cover up before pretending they never saw anything. It was a little embarrassing, but he always knew that was the risk for sleeping around with someone with teeth as sharp as Nayuta’s.

Plus, he enjoyed getting marked up, and Nayuta had a particular talent for that. He thought about what was more than likely about to go down; getting pinned to a mattress while his neck was practically attacked by his mouth, lines of red welts being left behind by his nails, just the smallest bit of blood being accidentally drawn… his face became hotter by the second just thinking about it, and he could feel the front of his jeans get tighter. To try and distract his wandering mind a little bit, he pulled up the image of the front of the hotel, zooming in on the name; Hotel Home, a bit of an odd name, but pretty run of the mill for a love hotel. He swiped back to the GPS, just around the corner and he should be there.

Sure enough, as soon as he turned the corner, he could see what looked like the sign in the picture. And even if he didn’t see that, seeing Nayuta standing next to it was more than enough to know he was on the right track. Nayuta watched Ren as he picked up the pace a little bit, his face not really showing any emotion beyond his normal slight scowl.

“Nayuta-kun!” Ren said, smiling as he walked under the awning. “Sorry for keeping you waiting, I didn’t see your text until practice ended.” 

“I figured as much,” Nayuta said. “Come on.”

The two of them headed inside the building, and they were met with a rather large screen, listing all the rooms they had available. As Nayuta navigated the menus, Ren noticed, and was thankful, that all the ‘weird’ rooms seemed to be sold out that night, even though he knew Nayuta absolutely wouldn’t have chosen one of those rooms. The room he did choose was, from the preview picture, small, but that didn’t bother Ren at all. The machine printed out a card with the room number, and the two of them headed to the elevator.

The room was only a few floors up, but the ride on the elevator felt agonizingly slow. He kept his breathing controlled, but he could hear his heart starting to pick up speed, and any blood not keeping him alive going directly to his dick. Ren glanced over at Nayuta, who was studying the room number on the paper. Ren could never get enough of how pretty Nayuta was, especially with his red eyes so focused. All he could imagine was those eyes focused on him a bit later…

At this point, if he wasn’t getting off soon, he may end up passing out due to how hard he was.

After what felt like an hour (but was really less than thirty seconds), the elevator doors opened to the floor with a small ‘ding’. Nayuta walked ahead of him as they went through the small hallway to a room near the end, the number matching the ticket. Ren was pretty sure he was breathing harder than he wanted to, but it felt almost scandalous to be doing this, especially in a love hotel. Entering the room just behind Nayuta, he took a second to take in his surroundings. 

The room itself was pretty small and basic, even by love hotel standards. From what he could see with just the entrance, the room pretty much just consisted of the entrance hallway with a few small cabinets, and the bed itself, partially hidden behind a wall, as well as a TV in front of it, from the looks of it. He could probably guess the bathroom would also be pretty basic, but really, he was happier with it. He hadn’t ever actually been to a love hotel before, so knowing there were rooms that were basically just normal-looking hotel rooms with condoms in them did relax him a little bit. With the door closed behind him, he quickly slipped off his shoes and bag, and he heard Nayuta place his normal rings on one of the tables. Ren took off his coat, trying to find a good place to hang it up. As he was looking in the small entrance hallway, he felt Nayuta’s arms snake around his waist, making him tense up and his breath catching in his throat.

“You’re terrible at hiding your arousal, Nanahoshi,” Nayuta said, his mouth right next to Ren’s ear. Ren could feel his face heat up even more, but he couldn’t exactly argue with it. Still, he smiled.

“Well, I wasn’t trying that hard,” Ren said. For that comment, he earned himself a small bite on his ear. Just a light one, but just enough pressure to send a shiver down his spine, letting out a small shaky breath. 

“Drop your coat, we’ll only be here for a few hours anyways.”

Ren wanted to protest this a little bit more, even if it was only for a few hours it was just the right thing to do to put it up properly, but Nayuta’s breath was so hot next to his ear and one of his fingers was absentmindedly making small circles in his side, he was pressed so closely to him, feeling Nayuta’s chest rise and fall, plus with his cock straining against his jeans painfully, he didn’t want to wait to get his hands on Nayuta. Letting his dick do the decision making for him, he let the coat fall to the ground. Nayuta let out a sharp exhale, right next to his ear, and let Ren’s waist go, backing up just a bit to let Ren through.

Ren, however, was tired of waiting. Without a second thought, he turned around and kissed Nayuta. He practically threw his body into him, just wanting to be as close as he possibly could with him, a hand cupping Nayuta’s face. Nayuta was caught off guard for just a second, but kissed back just as hard, using the extra inch he had height-wise to push Ren around a bit. Ren let him do this, as long as Nayuta didn’t break the kiss. Little by little, he felt himself being inched towards the bed, as Nayuta’s tongue slipped into Ren’s mouth. When he felt the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, he stopped, but Nayuta didn’t stop inching forward, to the point that Ren knew exactly what Nayuta was about to do, and let him anyways; he forced Ren onto the bed, lying down on his back. Once he was on the bed, the kiss was finally broken. Ren probably would’ve been more self conscious about how hard he was breathing right now, if Nayuta wasn’t starting him down, his normally sharp red eyes now shining with a hunger that excited Ren. He let go of Nayuta’s face as Nayuta looked him over, his gaze stopping at Ren’s extremely obvious hard-on.

“You seem eager,” Nayuta said, one of his hands coming to rest on Ren’s thigh. All Ren could really do was nod his head. As badly as he wanted to just drag Nayuta’s hand to his cock, he also wanted to savor every single second he was with him. Indeed, Nayuta’s hand went up Ren’s thigh and to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up just a little bit. Ren was about to ask him something, but the words died in his throat when Nayuta dug his nails into Ren’s stomach and scratched down. The pressure wasn’t painful, but it was firm, and long, from halfway down his stomach to his hips. Even with just that little bit, it had Ren arching his back, letting out a moan that he tried to cover up with the back of his hand. Nayuta smirked. 

“I’ll fuck you in a bit,” Nayuta said, his voice gaining a huskiness that Ren only ever head when they were screwing. He didn’t think it was physically possible to be any harder than he already was, otherwise hearing that voice would have absolutely done it. “Move back a little so I can fuck up your neck first.”

Ren complied, scrambling backwards on the way-too-soft bed as fast as he could, allowing some room for Nayuta to get on the bed and straddle him. Ren made himself a bit more upright than he was a moment ago, using the pillows as some sort of support. Nayuta was on top of him now, one of his hands going under Ren’s shirt and resting on his chest. Almost instinctively, Ren tilted his head, giving Nayuta as much of his neck to mark up as possible. Nayuta smirked again, before going right to Ren’s neck, and starting to suck. Even with just this first one, Ren could tell the hickeys he was making were going to last for days. He was probably going to have to cover them up on stage if they didn’t go away, but he didn’t care. Not when Nayuta was grazing his neck with his teeth every time he moved to a new spot, not when he was scratching down Ren’s chest hard enough to leave marks behind, not when Ren couldn’t stop himself from moaning out Nayuta’s name. He heard Nayuta growl a bit, and when he moved up to Ren’s jawline, he was merciful enough to just let his teeth graze him, but went up to his ear to bite down on it, making Ren gasp.

“Fuck, Nayuta…” Ren couldn’t even be bothered to add the normal suffix to his name, and at this point he was getting more than a little impatient. As much as he loved the foreplay, right now, he didn’t care how, he just wanted to get fucked into the mattress. He could almost hear Nayuta smirk.

“Can’t wait for it, hm?” He asked, raking his nails down Ren’s stomach and stopping right at his jeans. Ren’s hand shot up to try and muffle his moan, but it didn’t really do much for its volume. 

“Please, just fuck me,” Ren said before he could stop himself. Nayuta let out another sharp exhale, before reaching behind Ren and grabbing a condom and a packet of lube the love hotel had left.

“How hard do you want it tonight?” Nayuta asked, placing the condom down before starting to pull off Ren’s shirt. Ren lifted his arms to help with it.

“Until I can only say your name,” Ren said, finally getting to glance down at the rows of red Nayuta’s nails left behind once his shirt was off. Those were going to absolutely sting in the shower later, but pretty much every thought about anything else left his head when he saw Nayuta move closer to his hips and finally, finally unbutton his jeans. His breath hitched in his throat. His zipper was slowly undone. Finally, finally, after what felt like an eternity, he pulled Ren’s jeans and underwear off. His cock was finally free, and Nayuta wasted no time in wrapping his hand around it. Using the (frankly embarrassing amount) of precum already leaking out, Nayuta started to pump Ren, slowly, but it still felt amazing after it had been ignored for so long. Ren couldn’t help but arch his back, letting out a low string of curses and shutting his eyes. He let himself get lost in the feeling, trying his best not to buck into Nayuta’s hand and ruin the rhythm. The slow, almost casual way Nayuta was jacking him off was driving him to the edge. He had to make a conscious effort not to come right there.

“I’ve been giving you enough attention, Nanahoshi,” Nayuta said, swiping his thumb over the slit of Ren’s cock. Ren gasped, eye opening back up. He felt Nayuta take his hand off him, and was disappointed for just a second, before he saw Nayuta undo the button on his own jeans. He moved back up closer to Ren’s face. “How about I fuck that throat of yours first?”

Genuinely, Ren just wanted Nayuta’s cock inside of him. He nodded, feeling almost too horny to say anything. Nayuta smirked, unzipping his jeans and pushing them and his underwear off, exposing his fully erect cock and kneeling in front of Ren.

“I didn’t even touch you yet,” Ren said almost absentmindedly, his own hand starting to jerk Nayuta off. Nayuta let out a low hiss.

“Maybe if you didn’t screw your eyes shut while I was jacking you off, you would’ve seen me getting off,” Nayuta said, a hand going into Ren’s hair. “Make your mouth useful and stop talking.”

Ren nodded, licking his lips before wrapping them around Nayuta’s length. He could hear Nayuta suck in a breath, his grip tightening on Ren’s hair. Ren went slow to start, only really sucking the tip and letting his hand do most of the work. Nayuta was pretty big, but Ren had done this all before, and knew how to get Nayuta all in without too much trouble. Bobbing his head a bit, he slowly started to take in more of Nayuta’s cock, just a little bit at a time, and sometimes pulling back to just the tip, giving the slit a lick before going even further down. It was a bit of a pattern, but one that Nayuta seemed to like, if the death grip his hair was in was any indication. Ren tended to get a bit lost in this pattern too, not realizing that he was already halfway down until he felt himself choke a little, forcing him to ease up just a bit, bracing his hands on Nayuta’s hips. Even with him only halfway down, Nayuta’s breathing was much heavier, and Ren couldn’t help himself but to look up at Nayuta. What he saw was so god damn attractive; Nayuta, lips parted as he was almost panting, long eyelashes framing red eyes that were staring down at Ren, a slight flush creeping up his neck. Even though Ren was the one in the compromising position, something still made him feel proud; _he_ was the only one who could make Nayuta feel like this, the only one who could make him look like this.

Nayuta, probably impatient with Ren going so slowly, made a small ‘tch’ sound before using his other hand to grab the back of Ren’s head and slamming the rest of his dick down Ren’s throat.

Ren’s eyes went wide as his gag reflex kicked in, but after a few seconds of adjusting to the sensation, he was able to start doing something more than just choke. He worked his throat muscles the best he could around the tip, while moving up, down, up, down, just a little, just enough for it to be interesting, just enough to get a low ‘fuck’ from Nayuta. He tried to move his tongue the best he could, too, at least the best he could with a cock taking up most of his mouth. He was getting lost in this pattern, too, despite not moving his mouth nearly as much as he wanted to, just letting himself enjoy getting Nayuta off. Ren started to jack himself off, going slowly on himself. Before he could get too into that rhythm, though, he felt Nayuta push his forehead back. Ren complied, letting himself off Nayuta’s dick, panting, a small string of saliva still connecting his mouth to the length.

“Fuck,” Nayuta said, a low growl coming through mixed with his heavy breathing, “if you didn’t want to get fucked so badly, then I would’ve come down your throat.” He let go of Ren’s hair.

“Maybe next time,” Ren said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He adjusted himself, lying back on the pillows now. Nayuta made another ‘tch’, but grabbed the packet of lube, moving himself back to the lower half of Ren. He opened the small packet and squeezed a decent amount on two of his fingers. He put himself between Ren’s legs, before letting his lubed up fingers start to circle Ren’s asshole. Ren gasped, fingers starting to curl into a fist as he felt Nayuta press one of his fingers into him, working itself slowly in. Ren made a conscious effort to relax himself, even though one finger wasn’t painful at all, it was still going to make everything easier in the long run if he relaxed now. The second finger slipped itself in, and Nayuta started to make a scissoring motion to open up Ren, drawing moans more akin to whines from Ren.

“It doesn’t hurt, right?” Nayuta checked.

“N-No,” Ren managed. “S-Sorry, I-” The sentence was cut off by Nayuta’s fingers, pressing down on his prostate, a shock of pleasure going through him. “Fuck, Nayuta, please, I need you to fuck me, please.” The words fell out of Ren’s mouth, not even thinking about what he was saying, taking every bit of his being to not just grind down on the fingers.

“You don’t have to keep begging, I want to fuck you too,” Nayuta said, the drop of irritation in his voice covered in a lustful imapitence, eyes practically glazed over watching Ren pant and moan. He took his fingers out of Ren, then grabbed the condom. He ripped the foil packet open with his teeth, tossing it away once the condom was out. “Last chance to tell me if you want me to start slow.”

“No, it’s okay,” Ren said, “I can take it.” Even if he couldn’t, he’d find a way to, because he needed to get fucked hard, and fucked soon. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait any longer; Nayuta had finished rolling the condom on, and finished applying more lube onto his length. Using his dry hand, he braced his hand on Ren’s stomach, digging his nails in just a bit, exciting Ren even more. With no warning, Nayuta pushed himself into Ren.

Ren screwed his eyes shut as he got used to the feeling of being filled. It was a bit painful, and admittedly more painful than it should have been because the stretching had been cut short by his desperation for Nayuta’s cock. Still, even with the slight pain, Ren couldn’t help but smile a little, finally getting filled up, the pain only adding to his pleasure. He could feel Nayuta’s nails digging harder into his stomach as he got fully seated, and now his other hand was digging into his leg, starting to drag a bit upwards. All this sensation had Ren death-gripping the sheets, and Nayuta hadn’t even started to fuck him fully.

Nayuta gave him a few seconds once he was fully inside Ren, just a few to become familiar with the sensation, but not used to it, dragging both his hands to Ren’s hips. Because after those few seconds of stillness, Nayuta started to move, and move as fast and hard as he could.

Ren’s eyes snapped open, the first few thrusts feeling painful, but he couldn’t help but feel the pleasure in it. His breathing was more shallow, mixed in with moans that broke up the sounds of skin against skin. Nayuta’s grip wasn’t showing any sign of slipping, but he had slowed down the initial pace by a bit, but not the intensity of it, his own heavy breathing adding to the sounds, with quieter moans slipping out.

“Nn… fuck, Ren,” Nayuta moaned. “Ren..”

“N-Nayuta…” was all Ren could say in response at that moment. Now that they had been moving like this for a few minutes, the pain had faded, and was now simply giving way to pleasure, a constant stream of stimulation that was starting to build up in the pit of his stomach. No, he was _not_ going to come this soon, not after he waited so long to finally get fucked. He slowly unclenched his hand from the bedsheets, and moved it to one of Nayuta’s wrists, grabbing it but trying his best to not grip it as hard as he wanted to. “Call me b-by my first name a-again…”

“Ren…” Nayuta didn’t hesitate at all to let it fall from his mouth, moving the hand Ren was gripping off of Ren’s hip. Ren let go of his wrist, but as soon as he did, Nayuta grabbed onto his hand, interlocking their fingers together. “Ren, fuck…” The way Nayuta’s voice seemed to curl around the seldom-used first name, how he was barely able to form a sentence, how his grip was so tight on his hip but soft in his hand, all of it was dangerously close to pushing Ren over the edge. Still, he was holding on, even if just barely.

“Nayuta, I’m w-way too close, if you keep going this pace, I-I might-” Ren’s words were cut off by Nayuta guiding Ren’s hand to his cock, letting go right before he touched it.

“I’ve been holding back for... long enough too,” Nayuta managed, in between heavy breathing. “Look me in the eyes when you come.” It probably wasn’t supposed to come off as too much of a command, but the growl in his voice had Ren looking into Nayuta’s eyes, as Ren started to jack himself off. It was way too much, he only got a few strokes in before he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Nayuta…!” was all Ren could manage, eyes locked onto him as he felt himself release, hot semen spilling onto his stomach. Nayuta wasn’t able to hold on, either; letting Ren’s name slip from his mouth, with a mix of a moan and a growl, his grip went as tight as it could, going almost completely still as he came, the corners of his parted mouth becoming a smile.

The two of them were stuck still like that for a minute, each trying to catch their breath, still looking at each other. Nayuta was the one who moved first, slowly taking himself out of Ren, before taking off the condom and getting off the bed to get to the trash can. Ren was mostly stuck on the bed, but able to move himself to a sitting position, trying to control his trembling while enjoying the glow of post-orgasm. He tried not to let himself enjoy it too much, they were only supposed to be there for a few hours. Knowing that, he got himself up to at least clean himself up a little bit, but Nayuta was already a step ahead, handing him a wad of tissues. Ren took them, nodding his head in a silent ‘thank you’. 

“We should be headed out soon, right?” Ren asked, grabbing his shirt once his stomach was clean. “I’ll go ahead and take a shower first.” Before he could move in the direction of the bathroom, Nayuta kissed him. This kiss wasn’t nearly as intense, it felt soft, almost caring in a way. Ren was a little surprised, but still let the kiss happen, their lips overlapping a couple of times before Nayuta let his lips go.  
“I’ll be asleep by the time you’re done,” Nayuta said almost casually. “I’ll pay the overnight fee, take your time.”

Ren wanted to object, but he knew that once Nayuta was asleep, nothing was waking him up except himself. And the idea of sleeping next to him… it was cute. 

“I’ll try not to be too long,” Ren smiled. Nayuta didn’t really acknowledge that, but he could see the faintest hint of a smile on his face. For as cool as Nayuta was, in small moments like this, Ren couldn’t help but see him as cute. With a smile on his own face, and fighting his own urge to just fall asleep, he stepped into the bathroom to shower off. 


End file.
